


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by Let_Your_Chaos_Explode



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Childish Yennefer, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Overprotective Tissaia, Yennaia, Yennaia flash fiction challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_Your_Chaos_Explode/pseuds/Let_Your_Chaos_Explode
Summary: Yennefer will do anything to get Tissaia to just shut up for once.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece for the Eileniessa Yennaia Flash Fiction challenge.

Shut Up and Kiss Me

“I thought I taught you better.” Tissaia scolded. 

Yennefer sighed and stared wistfully out of the chamber window. 

“You are intentionally being reckless without any regard for yourself or others.” Tissaia continued. 

Yennefer hummed noncommittally. 

“Even now, you have no respect for the fact that your actions have consequences.” 

“Mhmm.”

“Take some responsibility and....you’re not listening to a word I’m saying.” Tissaia seethed before schooling her features once more. “I’ve decided to retire from my position of Rectoress. Stregobor has once again asked me to marry him and I’ve finally said yes. I think a midsummer wedding will do.”

“Yes, that would be...WHAT?!” Yennefer yelped as she leaped from her seat to face Tissaia. 

The older sorceress raised a delicate brow in response. 

“That’s not funny.” Yennefer grumbled. 

“You almost got yourself killed. It wasn’t meant to be funny. You are meant to be taking this seriously.” Tissaia chided. 

Yennefer rolled her eyes and started to slowly stalk toward the other woman who continued her lecture. 

“I can’t protect you for forever...” She cut herself short. “What are you doing?”

Like a cat hunting it’s prey, Yennefer continued her silent advance. 

“Yennefer, you _need_ to start taking these matters seriously. The Brotherhood...”

Tissaia’s startled gasp did not make it past her lips as she was hauled up by her collared dress, her surprise smothered by Yennefer’s lips over her own. She relaxed easily into the kiss as her heels returned to the ground and her arms found purchase around Yennefer’s neck. Yennefer nipped and sucked and licked, and Tissaia matched her tit for tat. 

Yennefer pulled back reluctantly and smoothed out the wrinkles of Tissaia’s dress where she had fisted the material. 

“If a kiss was all it took to shut you up, I would have done it decades ago.” She smirked. 

Tissaia delicately wiped at the smudged lipstick smeared at her lips and cleared her throat. She let the perfectly settled glare on her face speak for her. 

“Fine. I’m sorry.” Yennefer apologized sardonically. 

Tissaia merely raised another brow. 

Yennefer sighed and rolled her eyes. “If I promise to change Stregobor back from the toad and erase his memory of the unfortunate but hilarious event, will you let me show you all the other, more pleasurable, ways you can be telling me what do do?”

Yennefer grinned salaciously and waggled her eyebrows. Her smile fell at Tissaia’s impassive stare before she turned on her heels and headed out the door. 

“Well, are you coming or not?” Tissaia called impatiently over her shoulder. 

Without another moment’s pause, Yennefer dashed out the door. 

A lone croak of a toad echoed the throughout the empty office.


End file.
